Ep. 39: Why? We're High School Students
Why? We're High School Students is the thirty-ninth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is a tribute to Denji Sentai Megaranger. Synopsis With Navi's next clue being "Moroboshi High School", Gai realizes that their next clue to the Greatest Treasure in the Universe has to do with the Megarangers. The Gokaigers visit the high school, and discover that Kenta Date, the former Mega Red, has become a teacher, and he tells them that they must become his students in order to obtain his team's greater power. Plot Following the death of Warzu Giru at the hands of the Gokaigers, the Space Empire Zangyack increases the bounties of the space pirates — with Captain Marvelous' head set to an "Unlimited Reward." Aboard the Gokai Galleon, Navi's latest navigation clue is Moroboshi High School, which Gai immediately identifies as a clue leading to the Megarangers. Upon arriving at the high school, they meet Kenta Date, the former Mega Red who is now a professor. Kenta tells the Gokai Galleon crew that in order to obtain the greater power of the Megarangers, they must become his students for a day. Wearing school uniforms, the crew experience high school life while Kenta keeps watch on them. Then, Sally appears and lures Kenta into a forest, where he and Gai encounter Basco. The privateer reveals that he has planted multiple bombs in the high school that will blow up in 10 minutes unless Kenta surrenders the Megarangers' greater power to him. While Gokai Silver protects Kenta from Basco and Sally, the main Gokaigers are aided by two computer club members in locating the bombs all over the school. Basco defeats Gokai Silver before proceeding to take the greater power from Kenta, but Gokai Silver changes into Gosei Knight to use a Defense Gosei Card against the attack before the other Gokaigers arrive at the scene. The Gokaigers reveal to Basco that they changed into the Timerangers and used the Vortech Bazooka to freeze-compress the bombs into a holding capsule. After having Kenta return to the school, the Gokaigers change into the Megarangers to battle Basco and Sally. As the Gokaigers are close to defeating Sally, Basco blocks the Gokai Supernova and Slash attack before unleashing Woodroid Moririn and Soilroid Dororin from the space monkey's body and retreating. Gokaioh, Goujyujin and Machalcon merge into Kanzen Gokaioh to destroy the two Pseudo-Life-Forms with the Gokai Kanzen Burst. At the end of the day, Kenta fulfills his end of the deal by giving the greater power of the Megarangers to the Gokai Galleon crew before they leave the school. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (GokaiRed) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (GokaiBlue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (GokaiYellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (GokaiGreen) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (GokaiPink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (GokaiSilver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Hayato Oshiba as Kenta Date (MegaRed†) Episode info *Writer: Junko Kōmura *Director: *Original airdate: November 20, 2011 Trivia *Gokai Changes in Why? We're High School Students: **GokaiRed - TimeRed, MegaRed **GokaiBlue - TimeBlue, MegaBlue **GokaiYellow - TimeYellow, MegaYellow **GokaiGreen - TimeGreen, MegaBlack **GokaiPink - TimePink, MegaPink **GokaiSilver - MagiShine, GoseiKnight, MegaSilver *This episode confirms the official romanization of Warz Gill, when his name appears on a newspaper in English. *With this episode, all 14 of the Super Sentai teams with a Sixth Ranger have had their Greater Power unlocked. *This is the first episode that the Gokaigers do not use the GokaiGalleon Buster since its debut in episode 32. *This is also the first episode that Gai uses the Gokai Supernova finisher since its debut in episode 18. *The Megaranger Greater Power is the second Greater Power where it isn't shown what the Power looks like, the first being the Gingaman Greater Power. **Ironically, the Gingaman episode also featured Basco. *This episode tests Basco's true feelings towards Sally. During the battle, a red herring occurs when what appears to be Basco turns on Sally and shoots him, but it is revealed to be a virtual reality situation by Joe thanks to the abilities of Megaranger. When the Gokaigers prepare to take Sally down, Basco, showing genuine concern for Sally, steps in and takes the assault. Elements/Homages to Megaranger *The title to this episode is similar to a Megaranger title with it being two statements: the first being either an exclamation, whether it be a "pure exclamation" or a question that is being shouted out; the second statement is an explanation for the first one and generally is the subject of the episode. *After the Mecha won the fight, GokaiSilver say Gokaiger win is a reference to Megaranger where MegaRed always say game over External links *Episode 39 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes